My Guardian Spy
by roseimagine
Summary: When a hazardous event was about to unleash itself upon Selene and her son Liam, he was forced to leave his mother behind. While escaping, he runs into a familiar face. A woman who swore to protect him, his guardian Ada Wong. Accompanies the story Confronting The Past.
1. Introductions

**Hello My readers as promised, here is a short story about Liam and Ada's adventure together. So Enjoy :)**

* * *

I had seen her run around the house when she was late for work but never like this. Her face was white and seeing her like this scared me too. "Liam listen to me carefully, we have to get out of here the bad guys are coming."

"The ones who want Leon?" I knew our lives were at risk, that they were looking for Leon, that he had led them here but I wouldn't ever blame him; in fact I was super glad I met him.

"Yes." She whispered. Things were much more serious now, I was terrified, I didn't want any of us getting hurt. She ran into her room and I followed. She went to the window and looked outside then she looked at me. "Okay you're gonna have to climb out of the window. It's just like climbing down a ladder." I heard loud thumping on the downstairs door.

"Aren't you coming?" I could never leave my mom, I had never been apart from her, the farthest we have ever been is when I was at school.

"Yes but you have to go first but hold on." She was lying, her voice was shaky but I could still tell. "Sweetie turn around." I did as told. A soft zip went through the air and then my mom breathed deeply.

I saw her grab her blanket and then tie it at the balcony. The downstairs door sounded like it was about to break down. After she tied it she kneeled in front of me. "Okay sweetie listen to me very closely," tears started to fall down her face, to see her like this made me also want cry along with her. "When you get down hide in those thick bushes and when the coast is clear you run as fast as you can to the phone and call the police and Leon. Whatever you hear you keep hiding or running, okay?" She hugged me tightly and I did too. I felt this was a goodbye forever with the way she was acting, she was my mother and I can't lose her.

"Yes mommy." There were no more words I could say, fear struck me down.

"I love you more than my life, you remember that." She let me go and there was a loud bang on the door. I ran to the rope and started to go down when I heard the gunfire start. I tried to not listen, I tried not to go back and beg her to come with me.

I climbed down; _this was easier than monkey bars. _Seconds after I got down the blanket fell on my head, _she had cut it. _

I hid in the bushes for a while but then I heard the gunfire start up again and the stop. I looked around one more time and I didn't see anybody so ran to the telephone booth across the street.

I noticed a figure coming behind me so I ran faster and crashed into the booth. I screamed as the man tried to open the door forcefully. I had my hand on the phone and my right foot on the door but the man was stronger than me. He was pushing the door forward making my leg bend back to me; _I was so dead if they caught me. _

Then the man hit the booth face front and slid on the glass, I blinked multiple times not knowing what actually happened, later I heard fighting noises and things cling and fall to the floor.

A few minutes later a figure was making its way towards me, until I recognized her. She was wearing a dark red shirt, black pants and boots. I would have thought she was going to kill me too if it wasn't for the smirk she had on her face that and because she was the same woman who had saved us at River View Park.

"Let's get going kid." She gestured me with her head to come out. I walked ahead cautiously but was stopped by something and then I noticed I still had the telephone in my hand and that the wire had reached the limit. I put the phone down and walked towards her not taking my eyes off her.

She started running back in the direction I came from when we saw an ambulance and police cars arrive at our house, I wanted to run back, _something went wrong after I left. _I wanted to run but she stopped me, I turned to face her. "I have to go see if my mom is alright." I said seriously.

"She's probably fine." She said not looking at me but distracted with something else, as if she was looking for someone.

"I don't think so." I disagreed.

"Liam we have to get going."

"I want to help her, I need to see if she's alright and… wait… how? How do you know my name?" _I don't remember ever sharing that information with her._

"I'll explain everything later just trust me, she'll be alright your mom's strong." _She says this like she knew my mom… _She seem nice, _I guess I have no choice. _People started to gather around and the woman ran forward, I followed close behind her.

Farther off, we reached a street with multiple cars parked everywhere. She took out a pair of keys and two cars later a small black car beeped and the lights went on inside of it. She got in but as I was going to sit in the other front seat, "Back seat." She signaled with her finger. I did as told and as the car roared, "Seatbelt." She murmured. I rolled my eyes but I put it on.

She drove out of the lot and raced ahead. I had so many questions on my mind, so many things I needed answered now; W_ho is she? How does she know me, how does she know my mom? What is she planning to do? _

_First things first, _"What's your name?" She laughed lightly before answering.

"My name is Ada Wong and it's nice to meet you Liam Scott Blackwell." She said this still sort of giggling. _Jeez I can't believe she knows my full name, talk about weird…_

"Where are we going?" She fixed the mirror in the front to make it look at me; her eyes had a look I couldn't quite explain, like strange and thinking.

"The less you know kid, the better."

"Are we almost there?" I looked outside, the streets were crowded with cars and high buildings were everywhere.

"Yes, almost." She sounded upset, but _I had one last think to ask her._

"One last thing Ada, do you think I could call my mom when we get there?" I said crossing my fingers.

"Is this really your last question?" Her eyes asked while looking at me kindly. I nodded quickly in as an answer. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." I smiled and she did too. She turned the front view mirror back on the street I took it as the end of our little chat.

* * *

**Originally this was going to be a one shot but, after much thought and conversation with my little sister, I decided it will probably be a 5 chapter story. **

**It was really fun to write as a kid but it was challenging, so tell me how I did!**

**Liam is really innocent and being a seven-year old he is really smart but still nonetheless a child. Thanks to my little sister for helping me with Liam! :)**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it! Thanks for reading :D**

**-roseimagine **


	2. Questions

**Here we are 2nd chapter of this short tale, Enjoy everyone :D**

* * *

We arrived at a very tall building which had lots of stairs; I took it as an apartment building. I followed Ada up the many stairs and into a dark room. The lights came on and I looked around. It was a very simple family room, nothing hung on the walls only a simple couch and a small television set on top of a tiny table. I looked over to the bedroom and I only saw an inflatable bed.

I looked back at Ada who was rustling through some papers she had spread on the counter. I tried to see what she was reading but there were a lot of tiny words and I didn't understand half of it.

She went back to her bag and took out a cube like thing, it was a very shiny blue color and it lit up when she pressed it. "You wanted your phone call right?" She said looking at me. I nodded quickly. "I'm not sure what your mother's phone number is, so I'll just dial Leon's, I'm sure he's with her wherever they may be." I nodded again. She pressed the cube in different places a lot of times; it was really cool to watch.

"One more thing kid," She said pressing the cube one last time.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Leon you're with me, where you are, and you can only talk to him for about a minute and a half." She handed me the cube-phone-thingy.

"Hello." This was definitely Leon; there was a lot of chatter in the back, he sounded mad.

"Hey Leon, it's me Liam!" _The first thing that came to my mind._

"LIAM!? WHERE ARE YOU?" He said screaming, I had to move the cube-phone away from my ear.

I had to think of what to say to him, I couldn't tell him where I was because Ada said so… I remembered a James Bond movie my mom saw the other day and borrowed a sentence. "I can't tell you because this line is unsafe."

Ada smiled and whispered, "Very, good Liam."

"Are you alright and who's with you?" Leon seemed to have heard Ada's soft whisper, _what an ear. _

"I can't tell you but don't worry I'm okay," I continued to say.

"Times up Liam," Ada said making her fingers like scissors and cutting through the air.

I got the message. "Yeah, mmmm, okay, I have to go Leon I'll talk to you later, tell my mommy I love her, bye."

"W-W-W-WAIT! Liam, uhhh." I handed Ada the cube-phone and she pressed the button on the side to hang up. I felt sort of empty after that. I felt kind of bad I didn't get to talk to my mom, _I wonder if she was alright. _

"Don't worry kid; I'll give you more phone calls." She said still playing with the cube and she later set it down on the table. She got up and picked up some bags, as if she was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I said getting up from the couch.

"I need to run a couple of errands **by myself**," She said. "In the mean time **you'll stay here**, I have some food in the microwave and you can watch some T.V. quietly. Oh and don't open the door to anyone alright." She said opening the door.

"Got it." I said saluting her. She smiled again.

"If you're sleepy you can take the bed, bye kid."

"Bye Ada, be careful." She closed the door right after I said this. I slumped into the couch feeling bored already. As I sat there I noticed Ada didn't take the cube-phone, I was totally going to play with it. I thought first about what I was going to do and chose to eat.

I got up and went to the kitchen and pressed the button to open the microwave and saw Chinese food there, _makes sense. _A big plate full of noodles, rice and dumplings and it smelled really good. I took it out and went through the drawers to find a fork and that took me some time. After that I turned on the T.V. and watched some cartoons as I ate.

I finished eating an hour later and now I was really bored. I turned off the T.V. and decided to look around Ada's apartment. There weren't many exciting things here, everything was kept very simple, barely any furniture and no pictures.

I settled to look at the papers she had left on the counter and saw one that had my mom's name on it. I took the big folder and set it on the table. There was a large report on her and a couple of pictures of her too; she was fighting these monsters looking things in most of them. I only understood a few things about what the report really said like: Escaped Raccoon City at age 15, became an agent at age 20, excellent sniper, partner to Leon Scott Kennedy and left the agency 7 years ago.

_She was an agent and she… she never said anything about it and Leon too? Plus Leon has my same middle name; weird isn't it or is it just chance? _

The front door opened and Ada came through and she looked really tired. She put her gun and other things on the counter and sagged into the sofa next to me. I just stared at her, I didn't really know what to say.

She breathed in heavily and turned to look at me. "A bit past your bedtime isn't it?" She said sleepily. I looked around; there wasn't any clock so I wasn't sure what to answer her so I just shrugged. She chuckled and turned her attention to the table and noticed all the papers.

"I was hoping you can tell me a little more about my mom, could you Ada?" I asked. She smirked once again and I felt like her mind wasn't here, it's like she went to space.

"Your mother was an exceptional agent in her day, way before you were born."

"Exceptional, what does that mean?" I wasn't on that lesson at school yet, _big words. _

"Better than amazing." I nodded.

"What about Leon? It says that he was my mom's partner."

"Your mother never told you anything, that's so like Selene." She said getting up and went to the counter.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe, tomorrow, you should go to bed, it's late." She yawned.

"Okay, can I call them tomorrow?" I begged.

"Sure thing."

"Well, Goodnight Ada." I smiled.

"G'night kid." She smiled, she got up and went to look at the documents on the counter, _she sure works a lot_. I grabbed my bag and went into the room and took out my PJs and changed. I took out my tooth brush and went into the bathroom and did all the other things you do in a bathroom. I climbed into bed but I took out my cop car and hugged it tightly. I closed my eyes and prayed that my mom and Leon were alright.

* * *

**As a child you're very curious (naturally) therefore you ask a lot of questions, Liam is no exception.**

**As you all might have guessed the cube-phone-thingy is Ada's high-tech communicator. **

**I also wanted Liam to figure things out on his own even if it's little by little and slowly because his small vocabulary range. (though it won't be that slow because he has Ada)**

**I'm pleased to say next chapter is a deeper look into Ada's past and relationship with Liam, so keep reading and I hoped you enjoy it. Please continue reviewing!**

-**roseimagine**


	3. A Spy!

**I was really excited about writing this chapter because, I got to go deeper in Liam and Ada's relationship, so I really do hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

I woke up and felt the sun hit me in the face blinding me as I opened them. I got up and opened the door to my room, Ada was in the kitchen moving pots and pans, the room smelled really good.

"Hi Ada!" I said happily as the smell of food went through my nose.

"Hey Liam, sleep well?" She didn't turn around.

"Yeah, I did and you?"

"As well as can be imagined."

"Oh." _Whatever that meant. _She turned around and handed me a plate and poured a pancake, eggs, sausages and bacon on it. _It smelled amazing. _"Thanks." I said my eyes still on the plate.

"You gave me an excuse to use the kitchen and practice." She came to sit down next to me, she ate too but her plate was smaller with less food too. "Is it any good?"

"Yes it is, almost like my moms." I said smiling, she smiled as well but this smile was different from the others, like she really was happy.

We watched some cartoons as we ate and when we finished. Ada got up and washed the dishes. I sat there and saw that the cube-phone was still there on the table. I grabbed it and copied what Ada did yesterday. It beeped and turned a light blue again and there were many buttons on it to press.

Ada came over and took the cube-phone out of my hand. She did the same thing she did yesterday and then gave it to me.

"Hello?" Leon again.

"Hey Leon!"

"Liam buddy, are you alright?" He sounded really tired and sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine how are you and my mom?"

"We're okay." I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"Can I talk to my mom?"

"She's actually asleep." Something wasn't right, his voice was sad and my mommy was asleep.

"Leon what's really going on? Please tell me the truth."

"Liam," Leon sighed, "We're at the hospital, your mom was hurt but she's fine now, she's resting." He said seriously.

"Oh." I looked at Ada who nodded once. "I have to go Leon, but when she wakes up, tell her I'm okay and that I love her."

"Alright Liam, take care of yourself."

"You take care of yourself too, bye." I handed Ada the cube-phone and she shut it off. I felt really sad now, my mom was in the hospital and I was here, far away from her. I wanted to cry, I felt as if I had chunk of something stuck in the middle of my throat but someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and Ada had a kind face, she came to sit next to me. "I'm sorry about your mother Liam, but at least she's alive." "Unlike my mother and father." She finished by whispering. My jaw dropped at what she said.

"What happened to them?" I knew I shouldn't have asked but I needed to know.

"Umbrella happened," I saw her hand become a fist, "they came and ki…" She made a hurt face and breathed heavily, she drooped her head, her eyes closed. I knew I shouldn't ask her anymore, she seemed really hurt by all of that.

"I'm sorry Ada." I said as I tapping her shoulder. She jumped when I touched her, she breathed in a sat straight again and looked at me.

"That's okay it happened a long time ago." I tried to think of something else to say to her to cheer her up.

"I never really said thank you for saving me from the bad guys, you're like an agent right? Because agents save people." I said smiling

"Not really." She said thinking again.

"Then what are you?" I tried to think of another thing like agent.

"I told you the less you know, Liam the better." She said seriously.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me..." I begged _this worked with Leon; it should work with her too._ Her head was still looking straight ahead but I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I'm your guardian." She said after a while.

"A guardian? What's that?" _Great more big words. _

_"_Someone who protects you from danger." She mumbled through a sigh.

"A guardian, mmm… Okay but that doesn't explain how your good at kicking people's butts!" I thought about it some more, "You're not related to Jackie Chan because he's good a fighting too!" I said remembering one of his movies. She shook her head from side to side, so it was a no.

"OOOOHH Ada just give me a hint!" I needed to _know this curiosity was enough to kill me._

"Alright, the opposite of agent." She mumbled while watching the T.V. That's when I remembered my cartoon show. The cop used to chase a spy but the spy wasn't always bad, he used to help people who really needed him.

"A Spy?!" She didn't answer or look at me so maybe _this was the answer. _Then I joined both words to make sense of it."My guardian spy?" I asked her. She laughed lightly this time; it seems that this was funny to her.

"Yeah I guess, this is what I am, your guardian spy, sworn to protect you for the time being." She laughed again and I joined her too.

* * *

**A/N: So as you can see Ada does have emotions, as opposed to her seriousness and mysteriousness. As you may or may not have noticed Ada is starting to care about Liam (she's starting to call him by his first name instead of kid)**

**A big thank you to my friend Pandora's Eye for letting me use her one shot called Who I Was(One Shot) as reference for Ada's background story. You guys should really check the one shot out, super awesome. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who has commented on this, you guys are super sweet! I'll try to update Confronting the Past tonight or early tomorrow!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this! You guys are my AMAZING READERS!**

**-roseimagine**


	4. Moving Around

**Thank you to everyone who commented on the previous chapter, those reviews really made my day! I'm glad all of you have enjoyed Liam and Ada thus far. So to keep pleasing here's another chapter ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

All of a sudden the cube-phone started to beep. Ada picked it up and pressed it. It glowed a very light blue and gave a 3D picture of a clock. She pressed the image again and this time it was a mini map. She groaned, "Shi-I mean shoot…" and then she looked at me. "We have to get going Liam." She said in an upset voice.

"Why?" I asked, though I felt this was a very familiar situation.

"There are bad people who want to find me." She said getting up and picking up her bags. I remembered my mom and felt that I couldn't lose Ada too. I was readily going to listen to her. "Liam go get your stuff, we have to go." I went to the room and changed quickly into different clothes. I came out and Ada already had two bags in her hands. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She opened the door to my room, I thought this was weird but then she opened the window there and climbed out. I ran after her then I realized that this was an escape road that let us skip going through the elevator. I ran down the stairs. I had a hard time keeping up but I was able to do it. We made it to the car, she buckled me in and then she got in and we drove away. She kept looking through the front mirror; _I'm guessing she thought someone was following us. _

We drove around for a while until she stopped at yet another building, it was also an apartment building but it looked fancier. Ada led the way in, she nodded to the people who were behind the counter and they just looked at me.

We went through the elevator and there were a lot of buttons, all the way to 100! She pressed the button that said 42 and we went up. _At least the elevator had nice relaxing music, _it was a long ride up and I was glad when the doors opened.

Ada jogged to a door labeled 16 and jammed the keys inside; she let me go in first. She looked around for a while and then came in, she locked the door and breathed. I took a look around and this was indeed a very fancy room. It had a bigger kitchen, a large refrigerator, a nice couch and a big T.V.

I sat down on the couch as Ada ran around the apartment as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" _ I had to ask._

"It's a black bag."

"Can I help?"

"Sure." I got up from the couch and looked around the room. I looked under the couch, behind the T.V and under it but nothing. I went to the kitchen and looked through the drawers and there it was big black bag with papers that made it look like a present.

"I found it." Ada came from behind me and ruffled my hair, with her hand.

"Thank you Liam." I smiled and nodded. Ada took the bag into the room and I followed her. She started by taking out _blonde_ _hair, oh it's a wig_,_ and a woman suit and a pair of dark glasses. _I took the wig and went to the mirror and put it on. I laughed really hard, _I didn't look really good in light blonde hair, black was better for me._

"What are you doing?" Ada asked. I turned around and she started chuckling. I turned back around and notice I hadn't taken off the wig. "I think you should stick with your natural hair color." She said taking the wig off me. "Well, I need to change." She said while she went to the door.

"Oh, okay." I went to the door but before I got out of the room, "Ada do you think I could you know, ummm, call my mom?"

"Of course, Liam." She went to get the cube-phone and handed it to me; she then closed the door to her room. I went to sit on the couch and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Leon seemed bored.

"Hi Leon it's me Liam!" _My usual lines…_

"Liam! Hey buddy, how are you?" His tone of voice changed completely, he was really happy now, he sounded awake and alert.

"Is my mommy there?" _I hope she was! _I crossed my fingers for luck.

"Yeah, she is, give me a sec." I heard him breath and then hand the phone over, there was an echo of someone grabbing the phone right away.

"LIAM! SWEETHEART WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Oh, yeah that was definitely my mom! _I had to move the phone away from my ear; I bet Ada heard her too even if the door to her room was closed.

"I'm okay mommy really, but more importantly how are you, Leon told me you got hurt, is it serious?" _She sounded normal but I still had to ask._

"I'm fine sweety, it was just my shoulder nothing more. How are you doing?" I had to think really hard about what to say.

"Well I'm fine, though I'm not very fond of moving around." _This was very true and I'm betting were going to move around again._

"Sweety, please tell me who you're with?" She was begging and I felt bad that I really couldn't say anything.

"I can't A- sh- I can't." I put my hand over my mouth, _I almost let it slip._

"Please tell me." She begged softly again. _I really wish I could tell her, I didn't like keeping secrets after all there weren't any secrets between us. _The cube-phone started beeping and glowing, making it hard to focus on our conversation. Ada came running out of the room and her hand was reaching for the phone.

"I have to go bye mommy say bye to Leon for me too." _My last words to her… _

"NO, NO, LIAM WAI-" Ada grabbed the cube-phone and pressed it. I turned dark blue and she pulled a black, small thingy from it. She later opened the window and threw the cube out the window and I later saw a car run it over. I just looked at Ada amazed.

"Why did you do that?" _That was probably the coolest phone EVER why would she just let it get ran over?_

"They were tracking us, Liam and I can't afford to be found." I sighed and laid on the sofa. Ada leaned over the head of the sofa. "Don't get to comfy; we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"UHHH! THIS STINKS!" I couldn't help it, when I finally thought we had reached a safe place, _oh no Ada says we have to keep moving around._ "Where are we going this time?" I asked pouting. Ada smiled again and I noticed she had her blonde wig on, "That wig doesn't look any better on you either." I said still pouting.

She simply rolled her eyes and came to sit in the little couch space next to my head. "We're going to the airport. So please Liam be a good boy and get your stuff ready. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes. I groaned again but I got up and found my backpack and made sure it had everything. I came back and Ada was still sitting on the couch.

"Have everything?" She asked.

"Yup." I said not looking at her directly. She came up to me a kneeled in front of me.

"Liam please try to understand, I'm only doing this to keep us safe, so cheer up." She bumped my chin softly. I shrugged, _she was right_.

* * *

**A/N: Liam does recognize when he's wrong. I also just had to have him do a tantrum (child thing!)**

**I also really enjoyed writing that bit on the blonde wig, what did you guys think?**

**Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter MY AMAZING READERS! Please continue the support with comments, follows and favorites! 'Till next update guys (I'll try to update a soon as possible)**

**-roseimagine**


	5. Airport Drama

**Here we are in the 5th chapter of this short story! So this one was a little hard to write but I'm happy with the results, I hope you guys are too! ENJOY :)**

* * *

We went through the front room of the hotel an Ada seemed to be walking faster but she had noticed I sometimes had a hard time keeping up so she grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

I have to say that as I now knew her she seemed different, unlike the spy I had met the day before, she had changed. She buckled me in once again, then she got in and we drove away.

Ada seemed panicky; she looked through the mirror and back at me every time we stopped at a traffic light or stop sign.

The airport was really close because I saw a sign that had a picture of a plane and at the bottom it said 9 minutes. The drive was boring because Ada was focused on the road, so I tried to look out the window to distract myself.

When we got there, I helped Ada with her bags and she grabbed me by the hand and we walked inside the large airport. I only remember being here once or twice to pick up my aunt Jun when she came to see my mom and me but other than that I hadn't come here often.

"Wow." The airport was really big and really pretty too, there were windows everywhere. It was really full too. Ada and I walked up to a counter and she talked with a lady for a while then she handed her bags over but she kept a really small one, I didn't hand anything over though.

After that Ada and I took those moving stairs to the second floor where we passed through something called security. I had to take my shoes off and put my backpack there. Then a man holding a metal stick told me to stretch my arms out passed the metal stick over my body, I thought something cool was gonna happen but nothing. The security man later had me walk under a large metal thing, I looked like the entry of a house but had no door. After I walked under it, _nothing happened again._

Ada did the same thing after I did, so I watched _but still nothing_. After all of that Ada took me to the food part of the airport because I was hungry, she bought me a subway sandwich, it was too big for me so we shared it.

I later asked Ada if we could go to the stores and she agreed to take me. It was a gift shop filled with clothes, toys and other things.

"Can I help you with anything?" A woman asked Ada, Ada was looking at some shirts.

"Yes, I wanted one for my son but I don't see his size, is there a size smaller?" She asked looking over to me.

"I'll take a look in the back." Ada nodded and walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Just play along with whatever I say okay?"

"You got it **_mom." _**_I was playing along like she said. _She chuckled and then the lady came back and she had five pair of shirts.

"Here you go ma'am, oh is this your son?" She said handing Ada the shirts.

"Yes he is." The lady smiled and I did too.

"He's a handsome one." I felt myself get warm in the face and I couldn't look at the lady in the eyes.

"Yes, he takes after his father, more than me." I looked at Ada who smirked at me. "Liam do you want anything, quickly now," She looked at her watch and then back at me. "The plane leaves in half an hour."

I ran around the store looking for something but then I saw what I wanted. It was in a glass case, a 3DS. Ada walked over to me and I looked at her, "I need this mom." I begged.

"You're taking advantage of the situation but it is a long ride to London so, what color?" I looked at the red and blue one but I couldn't choose, both colors were very nice. "I'll take the red one." Ada told the lady. _She just decided the color, why did she even ask me?_

The lady took the things and packed them but before that Ada also bought me a new backpack , it was red and blue. So the lady stuffed all of my things inside the new backpack and gave it to me. I waved goodbye to her and Ada and I made our way to the place where you get on the planes, she told me it was called a terminal.

"Liam, I need to go check something do mind sitting here don't move until I come back." I nodded and sat in a uncomfy black chair.

"Finally I see the terminal!" I looked up and there she was, my mom. I knew Ada told me not to move but I ducked under a counter like thing and hid there but I was peeking from a corner. I saw Ada bump into her accidentally and then Ada looked back for me but ran off into the bathroom.

I saw my mom with my aunt Jun looking for something then a lady from the counter came up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing hide and seek with my brother but I promise not to touch anything." I said smiling. She stared at me and then she nodded.

Just then I heard my mom's voice really close and footsteps coming closer. "Where is this plane headed?" My mom asked. I peeked from behind the counter wall to see her, she was wearing something on her right arm. Which was tied around her neck. She didn't look alright to me.

"It's headed to London." The lady answered.

"Are there any tickets left?" My mom said.

"No I'm sorry this is a private plane." The lady sounded annoyed now.

"Jun!" My mom yelled, my aunt came running from across the hallway. She took out her soldier badge and showed the lady.

"What's wrong with you she works for the government." I could tell my mom was angry, her voice wasn't calm anymore, it was raised and strong much like when I did something bad.

"I already told you miss this is a private plane."

My mom took out a phone and called someone. "This lady won't let me pass." She said making the word lady clear. _My mom was definitely stressed. _I don't know what the person she was talking to her said but she was angrier when she hung up.

"Alright look lady my son is missing and I believe he is about to board this specific airplane." The lady lowered her eyebrows making and angry face.

"Miss, if you don't leave this instant I'll call security." _This wasn't good, I honestly wish I could come out from behind the counter and hug her and say I'm here and I don't want to leave you. I missed her so much, Ada was fun and all but my mommy is the most important person to me._

"Don't you understand," my mom said sadly, " my son-" she begged.

"Selene, let's go no-" my aunt Jun said interrupting her.

"Don't you UNDERSTAND!" My mom yelled at the lady and I saw my aunt put her arms around her as if she was stopping my mom from attacking the lady.

"Selene, let's go." My aunt said, I saw her take my mom to the black chairs across the room to sit down. The lady started calling people over to get on the plane.

I had to leave my mom something so I quickly wrote her a letter telling her everything I wanted to tell her. Someone tapped me as I was folding the letter, Ada. She had put on a long black wig and even changed her clothes too.

"She didn't see you did see you did she?" Ada asked worried.

"No." I said sadly.

"We should get going while there not looking." Ada picked me up but before I left I put my letter on the counter, where the lady could see it and give it to her.

The last look I saw of my mom was that of her slumping and sobbing on the chair with my aunt Jun patting her on the back and that made me feel empty and terrible.

* * *

**A/N:What did you guys think?**

**Ada and her disguises, (changing all the time.) Well that's Ada...**

**That last bit was hard to write because I was trying to portray the correct amount of sentiment for a 7 year old boy who adores his mother and hates this situation that was forced upon him.**

**This chapter accompanies Chapter 9 called Airport of my other story Confronting The Past, check it out if you haven't already! These both chapters complete each other.**

**Well, I hoped I pleased you all with this chapter, thank you for your continuous support, keep it up guys! **

**Happy Friday! :D**

**-roseimagine**


	6. Bumpy Ride

**Yeah, this took forever to update (sorry), so I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy everyone ;D**

* * *

As we got on the plane, I couldn't help remembering my mom. She was broken-hearted because of me. _I really do hope she got my note and hopefully she feels better because of this._

"Liam, our seats are over here." I looked for Ada's voice, I had skipped our seats by a lot so I had to go back to find Ada. It was hard because people kept pushing and shoving, _why am I so troubled. _

I finally made it back to her, she was staring at me curiously, "Do I have something on my face?" because she kept staring.

"No, it's nothing, do you want the window seat or not?" I looked over the small row of only two seats.

"Window seat please." She let me slide through; I took a seat and looked out the window. I saw other planes leave and land before we left.

I was still really sad and I didn't feel like doing anything let alone eat when the lady brought the kart full of food. Ada then made a sort of mad face when I didn't take the food, _she can't make me do anything I don't wanna do…_

I looked out the window most of the time but I could also see Ada looking at me every once in a while. Soon the little bit of sun started to set, then the sun went down completely and out popped the moon.

"Ada?" I began to ask, she stopped reading a book to look at me.

"So, now you feel like talking to me." She said looking at me seriously. I pouted because she also had _that tone of voice_ my mom would not like. "Alright what is it?" she said being nice again.

"How long does this ride take?"

"Well, let me see. We left Oregon at around 6:40 and right now it's like 10 o'clock, so that means it has only been roughly 3 hours and 20 minutes." She stared at the ceiling; _I really don't know why people do that, is the answer stuck to the roof?_

"Okay, what does that mean?" I said eagerly.

"That means we still have 13 hours to go."

"WHAT! That's too long I'll die of boredom!" A lot of people made shushing noises and Ada apologized.

"I know but that's why you have to find away to entertain yourself." She said with that tone again.

"Okay, do you think I could eat something?" She rolled her eyes and smiled and reached for a button that was over our heads. As soon as she pressed it a lady came running in "Yes Miss what can I do for you?"

"Do you have some food left my son's hungry." The lady turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yes we have alfredo pasta, homemade burger and traditional salad." Ada looked at me.

"Well? What would you like Liam?"

"I think, I'll go with the burger." The lady went back but only took a view minutes to bring me my food, she told me she hoped I enjoyed it and left. I took a bite and boy was it great or maybe it's because I'm hungry because a lot of people don't like airplane food. I noticed Ada went back to reading her book.

I had to ask, "What are you reading?"

"Something." She mumbled. _She only gives me those answers when it has to do with her or her job. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

"You can't read it to me because it has to do with your job right?" Her eyes moved from the book to me and then right back to her papers. "That was it right?"

"Yes, so now that you know and you know I can't read it to you find something to do… except sleep, remember you just ate."

"Okay mom…" She laughed quietly. I took my backpack from under the chair and took out my 3DS and started playing. I played for a long time it seemed until I felt I couldn't keep my eyes opened any longer.

* * *

**Ada-**

"I wonder why Raul would give me such nonsense-filled documents for the briefing. I already knew all of this." I placed all of the documents inside my briefcase and noticed Liam was asleep. His game was on and in his hands; I took it, turned it off and placed it in his backpack.

I looked at him and well I was 100 percent sure that he was in fact Leon's son even though Selene might never admit it, _she's so stubborn_. He has Leon's same facial features, cuteness and intelligence but in his own charming way.

Liam was a peaceful sleeper; I couldn't resist smoothing his hair from his face. "So this is what Selene feels." This warm feeling of loving a child who needs you to survive. _I'm almost jealous; I would trade being a spy for this. Even though, I was far from ever being able to make this a reality._

He was so innocent that I do feel guilt for involving him in this. I might have told him that I wanted to protect him but I am selfish and just despicable for this, for using him to atone for the past.

I asked the attendant for blankets and pillows. I wrapped Liam up and gently placed his head from my shoulder and onto the pillow. I'd better get some rest as well; _I'm willing to bet this is the last decent sleep I'll have in the remainder of this mission. Great…_

"G'night Ada." Liam mumbled falling asleep again.

"Goodnight sweety." _Sweety, really? C'mon Ada snap out of this._ Whatever this boy was doing to me was for sure making me go soft.

* * *

**Liam—**

I breathed in deeply before opening my eyes. I had put the window cover last night to keep the sun from blinding me again. Other people had their covers up and the sun was shining brightly. _I wonder what time it is?_

Then I remembered Ada had a watch on her left hand but since she was asleep on it I had to turn my head to see it. It read 8:34 which meant, I used my fingers to calculate. Wow 10 hours had gone by so only 3 left.

Then I noticed the lady with the food kart again. I'm sure Ada would like a cup of coffee; I was told that-that's what gets grownups up in the morning. "Mom wake up!" She stood up quickly and looked around but sat back down.

"I thought there was a fire." She said laughing.

"No but there is coffee." I said showing Ada, the lady making her way to us with her kart full of goodies. Ada like I guessed took a coffee and a bagel and I got a cereal. I played for a little after I ate but then I felt the plane get bumpy and bumpier until it got very uncomfortable.

"This is your captain speaking we have reached a little turbulence in the weather but nothing more, please remain seated until further notice." Then there was a _bang_ sound and I noticed a the seat belt sign went on.

"Ada what's turbulence?" I said trying m best to say the word correctly.

"Trouble." She said while in her thinking mode.

The bumpiness went on for a while until I felt like I was floating and then this mask fell from the ceiling Ada quickly put on mine and then hers and held my hand tightly. The ride was weird, I even got a little dizzy. People were panicking some were screaming even I screamed _this was scary._ Some bags fell from the shelves and some fell on people's heads.

Then we all fell with a _boom _and it is as if the plane slid forward and hit other things because there were other crashing noises outside. I felt like my heart was about to come out of my chest from all the action going around. Finally after a couple of minutes the plane seemed to have stopped.

"This is your captain speaking," I heard the voice but it didn't sound like the captain from before. "We are requesting some assistance from Ada Wong in the pilot cabin immediately." I looked at Ada her eyes became small and angry you could say.

It felt like she ripped my seat belt off and tugged me forward, I grabbed my bag on time. We went pushing through the people who were standing up and helping each other, Ada was decided to get to the door to leave the plane no matter what and I followed her grabbing onto her jacket.

I saw a door open and out came two guys one was blonde, the other had black hair and they pointed at us. I panicked because they were big and scary looking. Ada opened the exit and a very cold wind hit us making my hair fly back, _it was snowing but harder, I think this was called a blizzard._ The snow was so heavy I couldn't see anything.

"We have no choice Liam trust me." I looked behind us and saw those two guys pushing people down and out of their way. I looked up at Ada and nodded. She grabbed my hand and we went into the blizzard.

* * *

**A/N: Out of the frying pan into the fire for Ada and Liam.**

**Sorry it took so long I wanted to get this perfectly right and next chapter is complete chaos (i'm so excited to write about this!)**

**Well I also decided each month might be divided in 1,2 or 3 chapters but I'll put it at the beginning of each chapter which month we're on. **

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**DarkSkye11: **I'm glad you thought the chapter was great. It was kind of hard to write because this specific part of the story had to make complete sense with the scene in my other story Confronting the past. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Shantty: **Minha querida amiga! Yes indeed it was very sad, I felt sad writing this part too but alas it had to be that way for Liam and his mommy. I tried to make it as believable as possible so the reader can always at least at some level connect with the characters and well I'm happy you liked. For the color scene I was remembering something from my childhood and I guessed it worked out because it's true, adult have little patience with kids but kids like to make the right choice. P.S Ada's favorite color is red! I urge you to read Confronting the Past because it ties in very well with this story!

**Thank you for reading! Please Review, Favorite or Follow if ****you liked it! ;)**

******-roseimagine**


	7. Bad Luck Blizzard

**This chapter has a certain chill of excitement to it (hahah) Enjoy readers ;)**

* * *

My hand that was holding Ada's was frozen, I couldn't even feel it. The storm wasn't as strong as before but it was just as bad. Every time I took a step ahead the snow under me kept eating me making it harder to move each time.

I hadn't talked with Ada since getting off the plane but anyways I don't think she could hear me with the _whooshing of the wind, _plus I pretty sure she was in her thinking mode so it was best not to bother her. _Maybe she was thinking of a way to save us…_

I heard some howling far away from us, so I turned to see behind me but all I saw was more snow coming down, even the plane was gone from our view. We came to a quick stop, Ada looked at her watch and I could barely hear a beep sound. I looked at Ada's face squeezing my eyes to see her better and her eyes had become bigger, she seemed surprised. She whispered something, I tried to focus but then she looked at me and screamed: "We have to run Liam!"

Her hand became tighter on mine and she pulled me forward. I tried to keep up with her but the snow kept eating my feet and I was sinking in it. I felt Ada pull on my arm and I was out of the snow , _she was carrying me_. She juggled me around so I held on tight, she was tired and I could tell.

I heard howling again and this time I saw it, lots of dark-like things coming closer from behind us. As the shadows got closer they seemed like dogs but bigger, wolves. Although these were not the wolves I saw in my books, these were: dirty, had red marks on them and well they looked really scary!

They were getting closer when Ada screamed in my ear and I flew through the air, I landed on my butt on the hard, cold snow. Ada continued to scream, I got up quickly to see what was wrong. She seemed fine until I saw her right leg was trapped in something silver and the white snow next to us was turning red.

The wolf-things were really close now, I tried to take the silver thing from Ada's leg but it was tight around it. I pulled with all my strength but nothing. I got closer to her, she was breathing very fast and her eyes were shiny. "Liam," she said while her teeth chattered. "You have to keep going, there should be a house nearby." She yelled again, and I felt like I was crying.

I couldn't do anything to help her and I couldn't just leave her either. I shook my head **_I can't do that._** The growling of an angry dog was close so I looked up and the wolves were some feet from us. "RUN LIAM!" Ada screamed angrily. She handed me her bag and pushed me away.

I noticed the wolves were making a half circle around us and showing us there teeth. I swung Ada's bag at them to try and scare them but they just kept coming. Until one of them jumped at me, I swung her bag hard and hit the thing. Then I didn't see one that was behind me until it was too late, it grabbed the hoodie of my jacket making me fall back.

Now I was scared, I looked straight into the eyes of the closest wolf and to my surprise there was no color, it was just white. I looked to where Ada was, she wasn't moving anymore and four wolves were getting closer to her.

I didn't think I could die especially with Ada being my guardian and all. I didn't want to get eaten by wolves_. I had to do something: think, think, think!_ The wolf still had my hoodie so I tried kicking the closest wolf to me and I yelled trying to scare them off and in hope that someone would hear me too.

"Get back! Get back you ugly thing!" The wolf in front of me jumped and I heard a loud _bang!_ The wolf fell next to me and didn't move. There were more bang sounds, I noticed other wolves lay still on the snow while some started to run back from where they came. A large dark shadow was near me so I ran to where Ada was and tried to wake her but nothing.

I hugged her protectively as the shadow came into view and screamed. It patted my back and I peeked up, a big man with a small beard looked at me. I moved out of the way and he went closer to Ada's bad leg. He pulled on the trap, opened it, grabbed Ada and carried her.

He started walking but then turned around and rolled his head up front, I took it as a _follow me._ I grabbed on to his furry coat to make sure I wouldn't lose them. We walked for a little while longer until I saw lots of small lights in the distance. As we walked closer I noticed the small house and it reminded me of the cabins in River View Park.

The man opened the door and walked inside, I followed him close behind. It was so warm in here that I ran directly to where the fire was and warmed up. He laid Ada on a bed and went to a large cabinet he had on the other side, I watched him carefully.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me or are you gonna help me with her?" The man said seriously. His tone wasn't mean but very stressed you could say. I got up and walked over to him he took this small white box and opened it. It had all those things doctors used.

"Alright child, get me some water in a clean bowl." He walked over to where Ada was and started to do things to her leg like wrapping it and other stuff. "Where is the water boy?" He said. I quickly ran to the drawers in his small kitchen and found a big blue bowl and I went over to the high sink which I opened and it splashed over me but I was able to fill the bowl with water.

I carefully walked over holding the bowl tightly in my hands. He laughed and took the bowl from me and placed it on a table. He dabbed a white towel in it and put the towel over Ada's forehead. "Is that all you need?" I asked in whisper. He didn't say anything and did the same thing over with the towel. I took it as a no and went to sit next to the fire.

I looked at the fire for a while and then looked out the small window and the blizzard still seemed to be going on. _When will all of this be over?_

I heard some footsteps behind me and then I noticed the man take a seat next to me. "Who are you?" he asked furrowing his bushy eyebrows together. I was scared of him and I didn't really know how to answer his question. "Ada seemed very intent on saving you rather than herself which is very unusual."

"You know her?" I asked my voice was only a whisper.

"Know her? I've worked with her for years, that stubborn spy is more trouble than a baby kitten." I laughed, he just looked at me and rolled his eyes. I decided he wasn't a stranger since he knew Ada.

"My name is Liam Scott Blackwell, nice to meet you Mr… umm.." I stretched out my hand.

"Raul Martin Alvarado and it's nice to meet you." He shook my hand tightly. Raul had a funny way of talking.

"Why do you talk like that?" I had to ask.

"It's called an accent. I'm British." _Okay so British people talk like that._

"What do you do Mr. Raul? I mean what's your job?" He looked over to me and just stared. "Look I know Ada is a spy and you must have something to do with that too right?

"You're very perceptive Liam." He said smiling while looking into the fire. _Percep… per.. perceptive? What does that mean? _ I squeezed my eyes in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" Raul asked while handing me a blanket. I wrapped myself in it and I was toasty within seconds.

"Nobody ever tells me anything, I have to figure everything out." I looked over to Ada feeling angry once more. "I couldn't even do anything to help her."

"Well you have more guts than any child I've ever met at your age; you stood up to those infected wolves."

"That's true, but Ada still got hurt." I said sniffling.

"You're worried about her? Please that woman has more lives than a stray cat." I laughed again and he did too.

"Why do you compare her to a cat?" He chuckled for a while before answering.

"You are very intelligent, little one, well she reminds me of a cat. Sly, quick, smart, dark and alone most of the time." I nodded agreeing to some things. I yawned all the warmness and talking was making me sleepy. I looked around there didn't seem to be another bed.

"Well I'm kind of sleepy." I announced.

"I don't have another bed." Raul said.

"I thought so." I got up and went over to the chair next to Ada's bed. I held the blanket tight to me and rested my head on the bed. "Goodnight Raul."

"Goodnight Liam." He mumbled I closed my eyes and drifted off quickly in that uncomfortable position.

* * *

**Hufff, what a chapter don't you guys think? **

**Next chapter the plot starts to really unwind (the main plot at least)**

**What do ****you gu****ys think of Raul?**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**NerdGirl4Life: **I really appreciate hearing that, it means a lot to me when people like my writing style. Well last chapter Liam and Ada's conversations are always fun to write and think of. It's funny to think that Ada has never taken care of a child before and she seems to like it. Thanks and keep reading! :D

**Shantty: **Mi amiga! Thank you for always reading my work and reviewing it. Well I'm glad you like this chapter, it was hard to write because airplane rides are never really that interesting. As for my childhood I remember vital things but my younger sister helps me with Liam's dialogue (the innocence). ahah LOL I'm glad you liked the ending and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! :D

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorite and followed. Let's continue with it and until next update! ;)**

-**roseimagine**


End file.
